


Me and You. Just Us Two.

by WellingtonInLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellingtonInLove/pseuds/WellingtonInLove
Summary: Quando Harry decise di dare il 'Buongiorno' a Louis in modo... particolare.





	Me and You. Just Us Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm, salve?  
Ho deciso di trasferire su questa piattaforma qualcuno dei miei scritti.  
Questo è il primissimo, risalente ormai a diversi anni fa.  
Anche se sono più capace a leggere storie che a scriverle.  
Spero che qualcuno possa apprezzarlo comunque.

Labbra strette tra i denti.

Respiro lento.

Ogni tanto qualche leggero soffio si liberava dal suo naso, ma mai uno in più del necessario.

Qualche rivolo di sudore correva birichino dalla sua fronte fino al suo mento, costeggiando impudente tutta la guancia, ma poco gli importava.

Un cipiglio di concentrazione gli solcava la fronte, trasformando le sopracciglia in due archi magnificamente disegnati dalle mani di un abile pittore.

I muscoli delle braccia contratti per lo sforzo di reggere l’intero peso del busto e non gravare sul piccolo corpo rannicchiato in posizione fetale accanto a lui.

La mano destra corse rapida a scostare una ciocca di capelli ricci che gli era scesa davanti gli occhi, impedendogli di seguire con la dovuta attenzione i movimenti del suo bacino.

Lenti ma costanti.

Avanti e indietro.

Lunghi e profondi.

Dentro e fuori.

Un leggero mugolio simile a un miagolio ruppe il silenzio della camera.

Un movimento impercettibile di piccole dita e uno svolazzamento di ciglia castane fecero arrestare dolcemente i movimenti.

Un bacio umido si posò dietro il piccolo orecchio.

“Mmh. Buongiorno. A tutti e due.”

E per rendere ancora più caloroso il suo saluto, Louis inarcò la schiena e si strusciò eloquentemente contro i fianchi di Harry.

Un altro bacio.

Sulla vena pulsante del collo.

Non soddisfatto, Harry lasciò lì un morso leggero.

Nessun dolore. Solo un delicato sfiorare di denti su pelle per saggiare la consistenza di quella distesa bronzea che lo faceva impazzire.

“Com’è che non ti ho sentito prepararmi?”

Una stoccata più decisa gli fece emettere un gemito strozzato dal profondo della gola.

“Dita magiche. Sono stato lento e delicato per darti il _Buongiorno_ come si deve.”

Un’altra spinta profonda che andò a colpirgli precisa la prostata, facendogli stringere i pugni attorno al cuscino sul quale era disteso. Harry lo aveva sicuramente manovrato come una bambola per posizionarlo sul fianco sinistro quanto più comodamente possibile.

“_Buongiorno_ per te significa violentarmi durante il sonno?”

Dalla gola di Harry vibrò una risata roca, raggiunse l’orecchio di Louis mandando scariche di brividi lungo la sua spina dorsale.

“Non dirmi che ti dispiace.”

Soffiò Harry nella conchiglia del suo orecchio. Gli afferrò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli, facendogli inarcare indietro la testa. Una scia di baci umidi iniziò a depositarsi lungo tutto il collo, fino a raggiungere il dolce incavo della clavicola. Ci strusciò il naso, respirò l’odore della pelle di Louis come a volerselo imprimere a fuoco nell’anima. Un misto di vaniglia, sudore, sesso e quel particolare profumo così propriamente di _Louis_. Difficile da descrivere o da ritrovare altrove. Quello lo si poteva solo vivere.

“Pervertito.”

Louis sollevo la gamba destra, piegandola di lato, in modo da garantire ad Harry in miglior accesso. Il riccio alle sue spalle non di fece sfuggire l’occasione: la sua mano destra corse subito sulla coscia soda del castano, l’afferrò con una morsa decisa da sotto e strinse possessivo. Sarebbero comparsi sicuramente i segni delle sue dita. Quel pensiero portò Harry a liberare un ringhio gutturale e a penetrare ancora più a fondo il piccolo corpo sotto di lui.

“Disse colui che ha scritto una canzone sulla sua erezione mattutina.”

“È gelosia quella che percepisco, Styles?”

Sghignazzò Louis, ma si bloccò subito spalancando la bocca in modo osceno non appena percepì due mani possessive sui suoi fianchi, afferrarlo saldamente e spingere la sua schiena più a contatto con il petto ampio e muscoloso dietro di lui.

“Ora te la faccio sentire io la _loaded gun_, Lou.”

Un sibilo lascivo e carico di desiderio di infranse sulla pelle accaldata del suo collo.  
Harry depositò la sua mano destra sullo stomaco del castano, scese languida lungo tutto il suo ventre piatto fino ad arrivare alla meta. Afferrò la sua erezione pulsante con desiderio e iniziò a lasciargli veloci stoccate, al ritmo con le sue spinte.

Louis volse la testa di lato, ricercando disperato le labbra di Harry che avvolsero immediatamente le sue in un bacio affamato e passionale, tutto denti e saliva.

La camera si riempì di gemiti, ansiti, scontro di pelli sudate e urla di godimento, fino a che nessuno dei due riuscì più a trattenersi.

Il primo a raggiungere l’apice fu Louis che si liberò in un gemito sonoro dentro la bocca di Harry, completamente sopraffatto e devastato dal piacere.

Sentire Louis gemergli in bocca portò Harry vicino al culmine. Spinse ancora una volta, più profondamente possibile, grugnendo come un ossesso fino a che non si liberò dentro Louis così a lungo che credette di morire.

Respirò con affanno e con la mano sinistra andò a scostarsi i capelli fradici da davanti il viso. Louis esalò un sospiro pregno di piacere, decisamente sveglio adesso. Si accoccolò più vicino ad Harry, appoggiò la testa contro il suo petto sudato e sorrise estasiato non appena percepì la sua mano accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli.

“Wow.”

Sussurrò non appena ebbe recuperato la facoltà di parola.

“Molto eloquente.”

“Dammi un minuto per riuscire a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto. Mi hai stremato.”

Labbra bollenti si depositarono dietro il lembo di pelle tra collo e orecchio. Succhiarono delicate ma decise per qualche minuto. Un segno violaceo sarebbe comparso a breve.

“_I can’t contain this anymore…_”

Canticchiò contento Harry, mentre con la mano libera accarezzava languido il fianco di Louis. Lo osservava estasiato, adorando con i suoi occhi verdi ogni cellula di quel corpo piccolo e formoso. Una miniatura perfettamente proporzionata, un equilibrio armonioso di forme e muscoli. Madre Natura doveva essere orgogliosa di aver dato vita a una creatura tanto bella da poter essere paragonata a un angelo.

Intrecciò le gambe con le sue e strofinò delicato i loro piedi.

Magre contro sode.

Lunghi contro piccoli.

Harry avrebbe potuto vivere benissimo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni di quei contrasti.

Contrasti che creavano la più bella delle armonie.

La loro.

_“I’m all yours…_”

Lo assecondò Louis, mentre si godeva felice le coccole post-sesso.

“Sì? Sei mio?””

“Sono tuo. Solo tuo.”

E sigillò la promessa con un bacio. Harry socchiuse le labbra per accogliere la lingua di Louis in un gioco di intrecci e rincorse che durò fino a quando non si separarono per il bisogno impellente di ossigeno.

“Io e te. Solo noi due.”

“Per sempre?”

“Per sempre.”

“_Per sempre tuo, per sempre mio, per sempre nostro._”

Recitò Harry in un soffio, prima di far collidere le loro labbra in un bacio lento e passionale.  
Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro.

La dedica che Louis aveva fatto incidere dietro il quadrante del Rolex che gli aveva regalato per Natale racchiudeva con semplicità ciò che il mondo non era ancora pronto a comprendere.


End file.
